Desperately Yours
by swansong1463
Summary: 3 years have passed since Hogwarts graduation and the defeat of Voldemort...but some are still dwelling in the past. When Hermione makes a slip-up, she must reveal exactly how she came to know and care for Draco Malfoy.......
1. Burning Up the Black Space

**_Desperately Yours  
_  
Chapter 1 **

**Burning Up the Black Space**

**  
**

_"Let's get drunk,_

_You can drive us to the harbor _

_Wish upon a star but _

_Do you know what stars are? _

_Balls of fire, _

_Burning up the black space, _

_Falling from the the landscape, _

_Exploding in the face of _

_God" _

_- Down: Something Corporate  
  
._

Music drifted from the stereo as the frenzied couple tried to make their way to the bed without separating from their heated embrace. Two discarded, empty wine glasses lay beside the stereo on the nightstand table, and a moment later Hermione's shirt landed right next to them. She moaned softly as Harry's hands glided over her now bare stomach. His lips drifted from her mouth down to her neck, sucking lightly on her skin. His mouth remained there for a moment before he pulled his head away to pull off his shirt. She ran her hands across his chest as he nibbled gently on the top of her ear, eliciting a short giggle from her. He smiled to himself and began kissing his way to her lips, then down to her neck, each kiss dangerously lower until he was bordering the edge of her bra. His hands snaked around her back to fiddle with the clasp, but in his drunken stupor, he was unable to undo it. She giggled again, this time at his incapacity, and reached back and undid it herself. She slid it off, and it was discarded on the floor.  
  
.

Hermione took advantage of their moment of separation to lie down on the bed, and Harry drank in the picture of her half-naked body for a moment before lying on top of her and returning to his ravishing. His lips immediately went to her chest, and he began to lick gently around the nipple of her right breast while gently massaging the other with his hand.  
  
.

"Mmmmm........" she moaned in delight. "Oh Draco" Harry immediately stopped, but only for about half a second. As soon as his brain had processed what he'd heard, he told himself he must've imagined it. There was no way he'd just heard that, it was impossible. He began lightly sucking on her breast as his hands slid down to rub against her legs. Slowly he slid his hands up from just above her knee, under her skirt and to her inner thigh, until his fingers grazed against the edge of her panties. He pulled his hands out of her skirt and reached around to undo the zipper in the back. Meanwhile, his mouth moved back to hers, as she gently massaged his tongue with her own. She pulled away for a moment to whisper in his ear. "I told you I'd wait for you" she giggled, but her giggles quickly subsided, as she whispered "It's only you, always. Oh Draco, I love you so much." It was at that moment that all the wine went to her head, and she passed out. Harry however, could not deny her words this time, and was immediately jerked wide awake. He stood up off the bed, suddenly realizing what he was doing and who he was doing it with. Blushing profusely, he grabbed the nearest blanket and threw it over Hermione. He walked out of the room and grabbed his wand from the kitchen. He needed to be able to process what had just happened, and what he had just heard, and he knew he would never be able to do that if his brain was addled by alcohol. With a few words, he performed a Sobering Charm, and immediately wanted to scream in disgust.  
  
.

'Draco?! First of all, when did she start calling him by his first name?' he thought to himself. 'When did she become friendly enough with him that she would have things to say to him? Why was she thinking of him when she was....well...being intimate? Wait, and why was she saying that she loved him?' He walked back into the bedroom, and watched as her chest slowly rose and fell as she slept, knowing sleep was a long way off for him.


	2. The Brilliant Light Of Morning

**_Desperately Yours_  
  
**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Brilliant Light of Morning**

****

"_Night lift up the shades_

_And let in the brilliant light of morning_

_But steady there now_

_For I am weak_

_and starving for mercy_

_Sleep has left me alone_

_To carry the weight of unraveling_

_where we went wrong_

_It's all I can do to hang on_

_To keep me from falling_

_Into old familiar shoes_

_How stupid could I be?_

_A simpleton could see_

_That you're no good for me_

_But you're the only one I see."_

_-Stupid: Sarah McLauchlan_

. 

Hermione woke the next morning feeling as if she had been run over repeatedly by a very large bus. Her head was throbbing, and as soon as she opened her eyes, she wished she hadn't. Sunlight streamed in through the window, landing directly in her face and causing her to wince painfully. She stood up off the bed, holding onto the blanket, and fumbled across the room to her bathrobe. She didn't pause to think of why she was only partially dressed, only thinking of her extreme pain.

Once she had secured the robe, she walked slowly into the kitchen, each step sending shooting pains through her already throbbing head. Opening a few cupboards before finding the right one, she pulled out a bottle of muggle aspirin. She had always found it amusing how even in the wizarding world, there was no cure for a hangover, but right now she wished desperately that there was one.  
  
"Headache?" someone asked sympathetically from behind her. Startled, she dropped the bottle of pills as she turned around.  
  
"Merlin, Harry, you scared the shit out of me!" she screeched as she tried to bring her heart rate back to normal.  
  
"Sorry" he grinned sheepishly, pausing for a moment, "But nice retaliation! I'm rather shocked by your impressive use of language!" he teased.  
  
"Aurgh" she replied, filling a glass with water and popping two pills into her mouth. "I'm not 16 anymore you know, I have long since learned how to curse, especially when the situation calls for it. And believe me, this morning it definitely calls for it. But anyways, what are you doing here so early t his morning?"  
  
"First of all" Harry started off, glancing at his watch, "it is not early, in fact, it's nearly noon. Secondly, how much do you remember about last night?"  
  
She looked slightly puzzled at his question. "I remember going out to dinner with you, having a few drinks, coming back, and having a few more, but that's about it." Her mind drifted to her undressed state when she had woken up. "Wait, oh god Harry, we didn't.......did we?"  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the couch. "Erm...no....not exactly."  
  
"Not exactly?" she asked, a look of dread on her face.  
  
"Well, you sort of passed out before we got there."  
  
"Oh thank god!" she exclaimed, letting out a relieved sigh. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, or with you Harry, it's just that...." She drifted off, not knowing quite what to say.  
  
"Don't worry, I know exactly what you mean. We were both raving drunk, I mean, you don't even remember, it's not a big thing." She nodded in agreement, looking at him more closely for the first time that morning.  
  
"Harry, you look dreadful. Did you sleep on the couch or something?" she asked as she noticed the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"Actually, I didn't really sleep at all."  
  
"What? Why not? That's not healthy at all, and you know you have to work tomorrow." Even when hung-over, she easily went into lecture mode.  
  
Harry sighed. 'Well, this is as good a time as any. Might as well get it over with.'  
  
"Mione, come here." He patted the seat next to him. She looked at him questioningly, but obeyed nonetheless and joined him on the couch. "Las night as we were, you know, you started muttering things. At first I thought I imagined it, because it was rather odd. But you said it repeatedly and well...." He was looking uncomfortable again, so she tried to ease the tension. Letting out a little chuckle, she told him,  
  
"Come on. It can't have been that bad. What did I say?"  
  
"See, that's the thing though. It was that bad." He paused, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. "Mione" he started, letting his gaze drop slightly from her eyes. "You called me Draco. Twice. And you told me, well, him, that you loved him." The silence in the room was deafening. After a few seconds, he looked at her again. All the color had drained out of her face; she was extremely pale and looked as if she'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Wha-what did you say?" she managed to spit out.  
  
He sighed, obviously not happy to have to repeat it again. "You called me Draco, as in Malfoy, our enemy for the past 11 years."  
  
"That's not possible. That's not possible" she repeated, almost as if she was trying to convince herself.  
  
"That's what I said at first too, but, it's what you said."  
  
"Are you sure you heard correctly?"  
  
"Yes. And that wasn't the only thing you said either. You started talking about things you had supposedly told him, you said" he blushed a bit, talking about what she had said during their passion "that you'd told him you'd wait for him, that he was the only one, and that" he gulped "that you loved him Hermione." He let the silence take over the room again, allowing her to digest what he'd just said. However, after a few moments had passed and she still stared off endlessly, emotionless, he reached out to gently touch her arm. With that simple gesture, she burst into tears, collapsing into him. He immediately put his arms around her trying to console her in her sudden burst of emotion.  
  
"It's alright Mione, it's okay." He whispered, not knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"No it's not. It's not okay. Oh god Harry, I'm so sorry." she managed to cry out through her sobs, each one wracking through her body. "I'm so sorry." she whispered, clinging to him.  
  
"What is it that's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her back gently, trying to calm her down.  
  
"It's" she spurted out, but could not finish and only sobbed harder.  
  
"Come on, we'll still love you no matter what it is, but you have to tell me." he coaxed.  
  
"It's- it's him!" she cried. "I need him, I miss him, it hurts so much Harry, it hurts so much...."  
  
"Shhh..." he soothed, still trying desperately and unsuccessfully to calm her down. "Who is he?"  
  
"D-dr-"she began, but could not get the words out. Suddenly he understood. He jumped up off the couch.  
  
"It's HIM? Draco Malfoy?!" he shouted. Her tear-stained face looked up at him and nodded pitifully before sinking back into the couch and crying harder still. He looked at her in her condition, and immediately could not be angry with her. He scooped her up in his arms, trying to comfort her once again.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry" she whispered.  
  
"It's alright, it doesn't matter, we'll figure this out together." He offered her a weak smile. First, he decided, he would comfort her, and later, he would find out what in the hell what going on. 


	3. And I'd Be Your Memory

**_Desperately Yours_  
  
Chapter 3**

**And I'd Be Your Memory  
  
.**

_"This may never start. _

_We could fall apart, _

_And I'd be your memory. _

_Lost your sense of fear, _

_Feelings insincere._

_Can I be your memory?" _

_- Memory: Sugarcult_

_.  
_  
An hour later, the two sat on the couch again. Hermione's tears had finally subsided, but her eyes remained red and puffy. She held a cup of tea in one hand, the other absentmindedly fiddling with her bushy hair. She had, of course, learned how to control it over the years, but she had not performed her usual curling spell that morning, so it was in its natural state. It was as they sat like this that she began.  
  
"I never meant for it to happen. In fact, I tried rather hard to keep it from happening. But there came a point when I couldn't deny it anymore, and I – I had to admit that I was falling for him. Oh Harry, it was so wonderful, and yet, horrible, all at the same time. Here I had found this, this amazing almost fairytale romance, but I had to hide it from everyone, and every time I looked at you or Ron I felt terribly guilty. It became more difficult as we got closer, and finally, neither of us could handle it anymore, all the secrets and the lying and the sneaking around, it was too difficult. We had to end it. I was hurt of course, it was so painful, but I brushed it off, thinking I would find someone else, that I didn't really love him, and I concentrated on helping you defeat Voldemort. That night, during our last week of Hogwarts, when you finally did, that was the last time I ever spoke to him. I figured there was a pretty good chance we were going to die, so I wrote him a letter." She sighed at her previous naiveté. "A letter. As if any written words, hell, any words could ever begin to describe. Before we began the attack, I gave it to him and told him to read it. That was the end of everything."  
  
"But-but..." Harry was shocked. Not only had Hermione loved Draco, they had been together? As a couple? "But how on earth did you manage it? To get together, and then to hide it from everyone?"  
  
"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. I still don't quite understand how we ever fell in love in the first place......we were so different, couldn't stand each other, and then this thing sort of snuck up on us and was suddenly staring us right in the face. It just was suddenly there."  
  
He looked at her confusedly, with good reason. She sighed, she didn't quite understand either. "Maybe I should start at the beginning...." She chuckled. "But I mean, if I do, it might take a while. Are you sure you've got that much time?"  
  
"We got all day."  
  
"Are you sure you even want to know all this?"  
  
"Oh yes," he nodded vigorously. "I definitely want to know how you became involved with our sworn enemy."  
  
"Well then I guess we better get started. The first time anything unusual ever happened between us, it was on the train back to Hogwarts at the beginning of 7th year..."

She stepped into the hallway, out of the compartment with Harry and Ron, and slid the door shut. As Head Girl, she had to find Professor McGonagall and get her instructions. When she had gotten the letter, she had been thrilled. It had been somewhat expected of course, but it pleased her nevertheless. She had just changed into her robes, and proudly displayed her new badge on them. As she walked through the hall, she passed a couple of tiny, nervous looking first years, and smiled at them encouragingly.  
  
"What mudblood, you finally realized what idiots Potty and the Weasel are, so you tried to find some new friends, and first years were the best you could do? Well, I mean, I guess that's reasonable, they're the only ones would talk to you since everyone else knows you." She looked up to the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. He was casually leaned against one of the walls, his arms crossed, his blonde hair falling slightly in his face. Any other girl would have swooned at the sight of him, but Hermione just narrowed her eyes in disgust.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she spat out.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Granger," he spat back. "I was sent for you. Head Boy and Girl have to meet with Professor McGonagall before we meet with the prefects, and as you weren't being quite punctual, I was instructed to fetch you."  
  
She didn't dwell on the realization that he was Head Boy, but was overcome with anger as he talked to her ('Hardly to me' she thought. 'More like about me') as if she was some object he need to, in his words, "fetch". She refused to let her anger get the better of her though; she was Head Girl, she was supposed to set an example.  
  
"As a matter of fact Malfoy, I was just on my way. The only reason I didn't go as soon as we got on the train was because I was changing into my robes. That way I can spend all of my time patrolling later."  
  
"I could really care less Granger. Let's just go get this over with so I can get back to people worthy of my time." he told her, his voice dripping with disdain as he started off toward the front of the train. She was immediately even more infuriated, but pushed aside her thoughts of ripping of his head for later to share with Harry and Ron. She grinned. They would love that image.  
  
"Are you coming or am I going to have to go get you again? I don't have all day you know." He glared at her as his voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Well, I figured your ego need at least 20 feet of space, so I was just waiting until you got a bit father" she replied, in her know-it-all tone of voice. He glared at her for a moment more before storming off down the hallway. Before his angry gaze left her own though, she felt a tiny tingle shoot up her spine. Taking it for nerves, she shrugged it off as she smirked at Malfoy's retreating form, following it a moment after. 

When they reached the compartment, Professor McGonagall was waiting.  
  
"Nice to see you both. Now I only have a moment before I must be getting back to the school to prepare for the students arrival. You received your basic instructions in your letters, I trust you have them?" she quickly looked each of them in the eye, and continued as they nodded. "However, I would like to go over a few things about your living arrangements for this year. You will be sharing a separate dorm out of your houses. You will each have a room and bathroom, along with a joint common room. There are also hallways from your rooms which lead directly into your house common rooms.  
  
"Wait- we're sharing a dorm?" Malfoy asked, surprised and disgusted.  
  
"Yes, you are, and there will be no problems with this, from either of you" she looked at them sternly. You best put aside any differences now, because you will be living together for the year. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Oh yes professor." Hermione nodded as Malfoy glared at her once again.  
  
"Good. You have both been chosen as Heads for your maturity and commitment to excellence, so I expect no less from you in this situation. Do you have any questions?" she asked them.  
  
"No professor." They replied in unison, Malfoy sounding annoyed and Hermione sounding defeated. McGonagall gave them one last stern look before exiting the compartment.  
  
"I can't believe this." Malfoy muttered. "I have to share a dorm with a mudblood."  
  
"Well, at least I act decent. I have to share a dorm with an asshole." They glared at each other.  
  
"You stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours." Their eyes locked.  
  
"With pleasure." she responded, her eyes focused on his. They continued their stare off for a moment before she had to tear her eyes away from his intense gaze. She was beginning to feel slightly light headed and dizzy. When she looked back, he had a smirk on his face. He started to walk out of the compartment, and being thoroughly annoyed with him, she decided to do something she knew would bother him.  
  
"See ya roomie!" she shouted at him as he walked away. He paused mid-step for a moment, but then began walking again, choosing to ignore her comment, and leaving her smirking with the last word, wondering what in the world had compelled her to call after him.

AN: Hey everyone! I am posting this from Australia, yay! I've been totally having a blast, but I've also been writing so now there is chapter 3! I was kind of discouraged to write for a while, after I didn't get a single review for the last chapter. Not even one. It was really really sad, and if that continues to happen I will be REALLY discouraged! So PLEASE, review!!!! It makes me happy, and it makes me want to spend some of my valuable vacation time writing and updating. Thanks, and I hope you all are having a great summer!!!!!


	4. A Little Bit Over My Head

**_Desperately Yours_**

**  
Chapter 4 **

**A Little Bit Over My Head**

"_It's alright _

_and it's nice not to be so alone_

_But I hold on to your secrets_

_in white houses_

_   
  
Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_

_I come undone at the things he says_

_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_

_We were all in love and we all got hurt _

_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat _

_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat _

_Boy, we're going way too fast _

_It's all too sweet to last_

_   
  
It's alright_

_And I put myself in his hands_

_But I hold on to your secrets _

_in white houses_

_   
  
Love, _

_or something ignites in my veins _

_And I pray it never fades _

_in white houses"_

_-White Houses: Vanessa Carlton_

"I didn't understand any of it then, but oh, I remembered it later. Initially after we got together, I couldn't figure out how it had suddenly happened. But then, I began to look back and I started to think about it, and I realized it had been there all along, in the little things like that. We always had this strange, angry passion toward each other that I could never explain. Sure, he acted like a prat, but he got under my skin and made my blood boil in a way that no one else could. It felt almost like all those years before I had been hiding from him, hiding behind angry words and glares, because I was scared of the control he could have over me. I was always the one in control, but when I was around him, he took that away from me. I couldn't control him, or the way I acted around him....."

* * *

The Sorting Hat had sung its song, the first years had been separated into their new houses, and Dumbledore had given a short welcome speech. Hermione now stared in awe as she reported the incident on the train, watching as Harry and Ron stuffed an amazing amount of food into their mouths. They were acting as if they hadn't eaten all summer, even though they had just had an enormous dinner at Headquarters the previous evening. 

"You have to share a dorm with him? Man, that's harsh" said Ron, chewing with his mouth open. He paused for a moment to swallow before continuing. "See, this is one of the reasons I never got into the whole responsibility thing, look at the horrible things they're making you do!"

"Now Ron, don't say that. It's an honor to be given this opportunity." She scolded him. Both Harry and Ron stared incredulously at her.

"Since when is it an honor to live with a ferret?" Harry inquired.

"You guys, being Head Girl is about more than living arrangements you know." She glared at the reproachfully. "Anyways, maybe some of the stuff that's been going on has changed him." She said, trying to not to think of the anger he had caused her only a few hours before.

"Yeah, for the worse." Ron grumbled to himself, trying to speak quietly so that she wouldn't hear him. He was unsuccessful however, and he glared at him once more before heaving an exasperated sigh.

"Look, I'm not exactly thrilled about this either. I'm just as apprehensive as you are, but I'm not going to give up this honor just because of stupid Malfoy. We're all nearly adults, so we should be able to handle this situation with maturity. I mean, sure we've disagreed in the past, but we should be able to put that aside now and at least be civil to each other."

"You do know that this is Malfoy we're talking about right?" Ron asked her.

"Yeah, he hasn't exactly shown that he's capable of acting civil towards anyone who's not getting the mark as soon as they graduate. Especially if they're not a pureblood." said Harry, trying to delicately remind her of all the times Malfoy had insulted her over the years without raising her temper. This was obviously something that she was a bit touchy about.

"I know, I know, but if we're going to be sharing a dorm, maybe he'd be willing to try. Anyways, I can't just resign myself to a year of hell; I have to at least be able to hope that it won't be so bad. So can we please just drop this now?" she asked them pleadingly.

"Of course Mione." Harry said, and Ron nodded. She gave a small smile in return, and there was silence among them for a moment.

"So who do you reckon we'll get for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?" Ron asked, and they settled back into the contented mood of the feast.

It was nearly an hour later, as they sat completely satiated with food and laughter, that Dumbledore stood again. The three looked at each other, knowing immediately that this was the end to the relaxed mood of the evening. They had allowed themselves to forget for the past few hours, but now they had to come back to reality. This was not just another year at Hogwarts; Voldemort was back in full strength and attacks were growing more frequent every month. His face was somber as he began.

"Students and staff, I know that I have already welcomed you back to Hogwarts, but this year I think there are more things that need saying. As you will all know, Lord Voldemort has been gaining power. This is no longer just a far-away nightmare; the war against him is very real and is being fought at this very moment. It pains me to say, and while I wish it could not be so, by the end of this year many of you will have been personally affected by the hostilities. The only advice I can give you is this: cherish those dear to you, keep you heart open to new friends, and don't be afraid to forgive the enemy. What will be most powerful in the fight against Voldemort is not our artillery, but our hearts." He stopped for a moment, looking around at the many students and teachers listening to his wise words. She couldn't be sure, but Hermione felt as if his gaze lingered on her for a moment. "We can only fight another when we are no longer fighting each other. Now if you'll allow yourselves to return to your houses, I'd say that this has been a long enough evening. Prefects have all been alerted of the house passwords, and they will be leading you to your respective houses. All of your bags have been taken to your rooms...." He continued on, but she was no longer listening, lost in contemplation on the way Dumbledore had looked directly at her as he spoke.

"Hermione?" a voice and a light hand on her arm finally snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, startled.

"Dumbledore just said that we're supposed to lead everyone back to our houses, since we know the passwords, and then come back here for details on our meetings." Ron stated to her.

"Okay" she replied, not moving.

"Which means we have to go now." he said, looking at her confusedly for her lack of action.

"Oh, right!" she said, immediately jumping up and regaining her composure. "All right, first years please follow us or a fellow Gryffindor to the common room, if you don't know the password already, ask a prefect or myself. Alright then? Okay let's go," and with that she began leading the majority of the Gryffindors to the common room. She talked with Ron and Harry as they walked.

"Wow, I can't believe this is the last time we'll all be walking to the common room together like this." Harry said, a bit sadly.

"It's not like I won't be seeing you anymore," she said softly. "I mean, I'm not BANNED from our dorm just because I have my own."

"You never know Mione, everyone might ban you after they find out you're living with a Slytherin!" Ron joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." she responded sarcastically.

They quickly arrived at the dorm, and after showing the first years where to go, and explaining to Parvati and Lavender why her trunks hadn't arrived with the rest of them (which at first surprised them but then quickly elicited giggles, and as Hermione walked away she could hear them debating over who was hotter: Harry or Draco), Hermione set off towards the Great Hall, accompanied by six-year prefect Ginny. Harry, not being a prefect and therefore not being required to attend the meeting, had gone up to bed, and Ron told them he would join them a minute later, as he was busy trying to explain the concept of their talking portrait, the Fat Lady, to a very bemused muggle-born first-year.

As the girls walked out of the room however, Hermione was in shock. She was used to hearing girls fawn over Harry; after he grew into his messy dark hair, Quidditch muscles, and vibrant green eyes, he immediately became one of the most sought after guys at Hogwarts. But Malfoy?!

"Did you hear what Parvati and Lavender were saying?" she asked Ginny, looking astonished.

"No, what were they saying?" she asked in response, amused by the surprised look on Hermione's face.

"They were saying that Malfoy was hot! I mean, he's not even remotely attractive!" Now it was Ginny's turn to look surprised.

"Um, Hermione, have you even LOOKED at him lately? He may be a complete git, but damn he is totally sexy!" Hermione's mouth literally dropped open. "What?" asked Ginny innocently. "He totally grew into the whole pale, but dark and evil thing! Oh, and his eyes are amazing, that steely grey color? Gives you shivers every time he looks at you."

"But it's Malfoy!" the new Head Girl protested.

"I never said he was nice or anything, just that he's totally hot, which he is!"

"Merlin Ginny, I can not believe you're seriously saying this. I am going to close my ears now, and pretend like this conversation never happened. Okay? Okay."

"Suit yourself, I'm not the one who could possibly walk in on him naked." Ginny responded nonchalantly, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Just then they reached the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Let me just say, you are so lucky that we have this meeting right now, because if not, I would spend the rest of the evening chasing you until you took that back."

Ginny just smirked, in a near perfect imitation of Malfoy himself, and opened the door.

"After you" she said sweetly, and followed as Hermione walked in. They were both however, surprised to see Malfoy standing with all the other prefects.

"While Granger may be the Head Girl, I would advise you NOT to follow her example, as she seems to have a nasty habit of being late." he sneered. Her temper flared. She wasn't even technically late, he was just early! She was quick to verbally attack him, although her fantasy of pounding his head floated back into her mind.

"Yes, and I would advise you all not to follow Malfoy's example as well, as he is a total bas-"

"Miss Granger," said Dumbledore as he suddenly entered the Hall, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "I am sure we would all be very interested to hear you finish that sentence, but we are all sleepy and stuffed with food, so perhaps now is not the time." She blushed and nodded, and the headmaster continued.

"On the rain you were informed of your various patrol duties, but I wanted to inform you of the meetings. One a month we will hold a meeting to discuss upcoming festivities, which you will work together to plan, reassign patrol duties, and resolve any issues that may arise. Tonight's meeting is the meeting for September, there are no events this month, you've already been assigned patrol duties, so does anyone have any issues they'd like to discuss?" Everyone looked around, a few in particular looking at Hermione and Malfoy, but it was silent.

'Yes, I have an issue,' she thought desperately, 'and he's standing across from me!'

"Well then, you're next meeting will be September 29, and as the location will change each month, be sure to ask one of your new Heads, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, sometime the week before the meeting and they will happily direct you. So now if you have nothing to add, then I would suggest that you all hurry to bed before you fall asleep standing up!" As she looked around walking out of the Great Hall once again, she noted that everyone did look extremely tired. Before she had hardly taken two steps however, she heard some calling her.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, unless you have by some miracle already found where your private dormitory is located, I would suggest you follow me."

'Aurgh,' she thought miserably 'the stupid dorm with stupid Malfoy.', but nevertheless she waited for Dumbledore to exit before continuing behind him.

As she followed the headmaster to her new dorm, Hermione's steps were quick and angry. Following her, with the usual smirk on his pale face, was Malfoy. She had already given up her earlier hope that maybe it wouldn't be so bad, and was now just hoping she would survive the year without losing her sanity, or murdering his cocky self. But, considering she had already wanted to pound his blonde head twice so far that day, she figured that no amount of finger-crossing would save her from one of those two fates.

She glanced back at him to glare at him, and he just rolled his eyes. He quickened his pace for a moment to catch up to her, and as he passed her, he leaned in whisper softly so that only she could hear.

"Why Granger, you just can't get enough of me can you?" His hot breath on her ear and his body leaning in close to hers caused her to stammer and lose her words for a moment, and he smirked at her reaction before continuing behind Dumbledore once again. Her thoughts quickly returned to her however, and she immediately wanted to pounce on him. How dare he? How DARE he? The nerve of him, to even insinuate that she could even stand him, and then to insinuate that....that....that she was attracted to him or something! She had always felt safe and relieved to have her headmaster around, but at that moment, for the first time, she wished that he was in a far part of the castle so that she would be free to attack the egotistical, arrogant, bigheaded idiot striding in front of her. He had humiliated her in front of everyone at the meeting, and now this? Suddenly she didn't care if Dumbledore was there, and just as she opened her mouth, the headmaster stopped in front of a portrait. He turned around, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, this is your home for the next 9 months. I believe Minerva explained most of the details of your dorm to you on the train, so I'll leave you two alone to unpack and, get acquainted shall I? Oh yes, and the password is 'stardust'. Good luck!" he finished, smiling, and then he was gone. Hermione was shocked that he had just left her alone with this, this THING that she was supposedly going to have to share a dorm with. Sure she had wanted him gone a minute ago, but now that they were actually at their dorm, where they'd be together for the rest of the year, she felt her anger slipping away and slowly being replaced with......she was ashamed to admit it, but fear. She had always had Harry and Ron there right by her side, but this was something she had to do alone. It wasn't something she could study for; all of her books and notions of 'looking it up in the library' were no good in this situation. How was she going to do this?

"Are you going to go in Granger, or are you going to sleep out here like the mudblood you are?" Malfoy sneered. He must have said the password while she was thinking, because the portrait was now hanging open. Her anger came back to her as soon as the word mudblood left his lips, along with her common sense. Of course she could do this! It was only Malfoy, the stupid git, she could handle him.

"Ladies first" she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh wow Granger, I mean I had my suspicions about you of course but I never knew!" he batted back sarcastically.

"Oh shove it Malfoy." She said, and with that was the first to storm up into their new quarters.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay! Chapter 4 is finally up....and Chapter 5 on the way!! :-) Also, I'm having MAJOR problems with the stupid formatting stuff (even the stuff that's supposed to be really basic) so if anyone would be willing to help me with some of that stuff, or be a beta for me, just say so in a review or e-mail me at !! Thanks so much!! Virtual brownies to everyone who reviews......and they're really good brownies too! Seriously they're like super chocolatey and stuff...oh yah you definetly want to review for one of these. :-) 


End file.
